Love is war
by YukihimeAsu
Summary: —Break—lo llamo en vano, observando cómo cerraba la puerta tas de si—¡Break! —chillo la jovencita tan fuerte que se podría decir que media mansión lo escuchó.


Mi primera historia por favor sean piadosos.

Disclaimer:

Pandora hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y Square Enix.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraban Sharon y Break en la terraza de la mansión, disfrutando una bella mañana soleada. Los dos tomaban el té y comían pasteles como acostumbraban, pero este pastel era especial, lo había hecho la madre de Sharon, Shelly, por lo que lo hacía más importante que un pastel normal en todos los sentidos, por el sabor ya que era muy bueno, y sentimentalmente por que ella no estaba acostumbrada a cocinar debido, a que pasaba constantemente en cama por encontrarse enferma.

Ese día se encontraban solo los dos ya que Oz, Gilbert y Alice habían ido a hacer una misión, que pandora les había ordenado realizar, no era muy complicada pero les llevaría tiempo hacerla, lo que provocaba que el ambiente se encontrara tranquilo y silencioso.

Break comía disfrutando el placer que los pasteles le otorgaban, más bien todos los dulces que existían le provocaban eso, mientras Sharon tomaba calmadamente su té.

—Ojou-sama—le llamo la atención Break—se encuentra muy callada ¿se encuentra bien?

—Si, no te preocupes—le respondió con una sonrisa—Estaba pensando que mi madre cocina muy bien, todo le queda tan delicioso—terminó sirviéndose en su plato una rebanada de este.

—Sí que lo está—siguió comiendo pasteles Break sin preocupación—su madre es una excelente cocinera, lástima que no cocine muy seguido.

Luego de unos minutos casi todos los trozos de pasteles habían sido devorados por Break, a excepción de uno, el que estaba comiendo Sharon. La jovencita comía pausadamente dándose tiempo para tomar té, limpiarle la boca y luego seguir comiendo, lo que estaba molestando a Break, porque este veía el suculento pedazo de pastel que él no podría comer.

—¡Break! —lo llamó, era la octava vez que lo llamaba y ya se estaba aburriendo de hacer eso—¿crees que Oz y los demás se encuentren bien?

—Así que era eso lo que la preocupaba. Yo creo que estarán bien, pero…¿Por qué se preocupa tanto? —le preguntó para luego cambiar su tono de voz—a caso…¿le gusta Oz-kun? ¡¿O será Gilbert?

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojo violentamente lo que la hiso desviar la mirada hacia la pared, no era que a ella le gustara ni Oz ni Gil, pero igualmente le daba vergüenza.

Lo que no sabía era que las intenciones de el Mad Hatter no eran molestarla, si no que distraerla mientras tomaba ese pastel que tanto deseaba. Si hasta sentía que el pastel le decía "Soy delicioso, muérdeme Break".

Acerco lentamente su tenedor al objetivo, ya podía sentir su sabor. Lamentablemente fue detenido por la jovencita que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

—No lo hagas—le amenazo—es mi pastel, tu ya comiste.

—Pero…—debía intentar conseguir ese pastel—¿solo un trocito?.

—No—sabía que no sería solo eso sino que se comería todo lo que quedaba—así que deja a mi pastel tranquilo.

Y así Break intento persuadirla a que le diera el pastel, desde un "por favor Ojou-sama, se lo pido" hasta "¿no cree que debería cuidar su figura?" pero no resulto lo que quería, más bien ella se molesto con el último comentario.

—No me deja otra opción—se levanto de la mesa acercándose peligrosamente a Sharon—

—Entonces tendré que…—la joven de cabellos anaranjados observo el pedazo de pastel, no le quedaba mucho, más bien casi nada, así que tuvo una idea.

Sharon tomo el pastel o lo que quedaba de él y se lo metió a la boca entero. Iba en contra de sus refinados modales, pero lo valía, ya que el pastel sabia a gloria.

—Ojou-sama ¡¿cómo pudo hacer eso? —lamentaba el hecho que había perdido el ultimo trozo.

Sharon no decía nada, ya que tenía la boca llena de pastel y era mala educación hablar con la boca con comida, además de que se le entendería un cuarto de lo que digiera.

El albino la observo por unos segundos .Esto era guerra y en tanto en esta como en el amor todo lo vale. Pero lo mejor es la venganza, una traviesa, pero no importaba, todo por ese preciado trozo de pastel. Se acerco a Sharon nuevamente lo que provoco que esta retrocediera hasta chocar con la pared, le agarro los dos brazos y la aprisionó contra la pared, estaba indefensa además de que no podría gritar era la situación perfecta por lo que decidió que ahora terminaría todo esto.

Se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y se comenzó a acercar, lo que provoco nerviosismo en Sharon y un gran sonrojo, lo peor era que no podría gritar y no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o porque tiraría todo el pastel que contenía en su boca.

Break se acerco mas y mas hasta juntar sus labios. Sharon en ese momento cerró sus ojos, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad. Pero todo no terminó allí Break hiso presión para que abriera su boca y pudiera conseguir su objetivo: el pastel, pero ya no tenía el mismo sabor, era una mezcla distinta, como a pastel con algo como…era un sabor que conocía, pero no lo podía reconocer en ese momento, bueno eso no importaba, lo esencial era que le daba un sabor de lo mas delicioso.

Lamentablemente se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Cuando Sharon abrió los ojos, vio a Break huyendo del lugar rápidamente.

—Break—lo llamo en vano, observando cómo cerraba la puerta tas de si—¡Break! —chillo la jovencita tan fuerte que se podría decir que media mansión lo escuchó.

Mientras Break corría por el pasillo dejando a una sonrojada Sharon gritando su nombre, el escapaba del fuerte golpe que recibiría, aun que sabía que igualmente su querida Ojou-sama le daría su merecido castigo.

Paro de correr y recordó el singular sabor que había sentido.

—Té…—dijo en un susurro, ese era el sabor que no pudo reconocer, a pesar de que lo tomaba muchas veces por día. Toco sus labios degustando el dulce sabor que había probado y sonrió, era el sabor más dulce y maravilloso que podría haber degustado jamás ¿y quién sabe? tal vez podría llegar a ser adictivo, tanto como sus queridos dulces.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, realmente no pensaba subirlo ya que no es bueno pero espero que les haya gustado y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute y frustre escribiéndolo.

Se aceptan criticas, felicitaciones (?), etc.


End file.
